ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinite Powers
Plot It is morning in Charlotte, North Carolina. In a small apartment complex, fifteen-year-old Bryce Bowman wakes up with sunlight pouring in through the window on the other side of the room. He looks over to see his brother, Sean, is already out for the day. (Bryce): Summer vacation... finally! I thought freshman year would never end. Bryce jumps out of bed and rushes to the living area of his family's apartment, consisting of a dining table, a kitchen, and a carpeted section with furniture all around. It's small, but suits the needs of the also small Bowman family. Bryce walks up behind his mother, Melanie, who's making breakfast, and gives her a big hug. (Melanie): (Smiling) Good morning, sweetie. (Bryce): (Tiredly) Morning, whatcha makin'? (Melanie): Pancakes. You want some? (Bryce): Sure. Oh! (he remembers suddenly) I'm meeting a couple friends at the pool later. Is that cool? (Melanie): Yeah, that's fine (she puts two pancakes on a plate). Syrup? Bryce nods. He takes the plate over to the table and eats quickly, then rushes to the bathroom to shower. Far off in the galaxy, on Galvan Prime, a small, frog-like alien with long whiskers is holding a silver ball that is about the size of a basketball in both hands. He appears to be waiting for someone in his large tower in the center of the city. Suddenly, a blue blaze of light blasts through the room and a human man, in his later forties steps out of the blue light, wearing a brown vest under a white trench coat. He lowers the goggles he was wearing over his eyes and approaches the alien. (Man): Is the device ready, Azmuth? (Azmuth): Yes... After all these years working, my ultimate device is finally complete. Azmuth places the silver ball on the table he's standing on and it opens. The man peers inside and nods. (Man): It's larger than the last one. (Azmuth): Well, Paradox, for all the functions you said it needs, I had to use the Potis Altiare to power it. (Paradox): And we have the coordinates loaded into the rocket's computer? (Azmuth): Yes, yes, Professor, everything is ready. (Professor Paradox): Then let's get the show started. Azmuth takes the silver ball and carries it over to a small pod. The ball closes itself, and then Azmuth drops it in the pod. The pod is then moved by mechanical arms and placed in a rocket on the balcony of Azmuth's tower. Azmuth presses a button on his computer, and the rocket takes off. Once out of the atmosphere, the rocket charges with blue energy then disappears in an instant, firing away at hundreds of times light speed. (Azmuth): May the timeline unfold properly. Azmuth and the professor watch the trail of blue energy from where the rocket once was quickly fade. End Scene "Infinite Powers" Back in Charlotte, Bryce and a few of his friends, Jake, Jessica, Hannah, and Sam are sitting in lounge chairs at the pool in Bryce's neighborhood, laughing underneath the stars. (Bryce): (To Jake) You, my friend, are a comedic genius! (Jake): (Bowing sarcastically) You're goddamn right! The laughter dies down as Bryce's cell phone rings. (Bryce): (He looks at it irritated) Crap. Hold on a sec, y'all. (He answers). Yeah... Really now?... Oka-okay... See you at home (he hangs up). I gotta go (his friends give him a disappointing look, and plead him to stay). Yeah, I know, but we can hang out more tomorrow. Mom's gonna throw a fit if I'm not home twenty minutes ago. Bryce puts on his dark denim jacket and begins walking back home. Bryce walks in the door to his apartment, and his mom is sitting waiting for him, while watching TV. Bryce walks inside and locks the door behind him. (Melanie): Hey, Honey. How are your friends? (Bryce): Good. They wanna get together again tomorrow. I figured that'd be cool, so I told them I would. (Melanie): Well, you should have asked me first, I'm leaving town for work tomorrow. You'll have to see if your sister will watch you. (Bryce): Mom, I'm fifteen, I don't need a babysitter. (Melanie): Bryce, you're fifteen and most of your friends are girls. You very specifically need a babysitter. (Bryce): That's so stupid, you wouldn't say that if I were Raven! (Melanie): Raven is also friends with mostly girls, so I don't have to worry about her. Additionally, shes two years older and much more mature than you! (Bryce): Jesus, Mom, you could at least pretend to not pick favorites. I'm going back out! Bryce leaves the apartment in a huff and slams the door behind him. He heads out to the woods beside his apartment complex, and follows one of the trails to lead himself deep into the forest. Up in space, the rocket lurches to a halt exiting hyperspace, and begins a much slower approach toward Earth. Once in orbit, the rocket breaks apart, revealing the pod inside. The pod shifts into a small cannon that fires the silver ball as a projectile toward the South-Eastern side of the U.S.. (Bryce): God! Why doesn't Mom trust me?! I've never given her a reason not to, so what the hell?! While walking along the path, Bryce hears an odd sound. He looks up to see a meteorite headed his way. (Bryce): What the hell... He breaks into a run, trying to avoid being crushed by the meteor. Bryce leaps forward in a final attempt to save his life, and narrowly avoids the explosion of dirt and wood being thrown into the air by the meteor. The object slides a few yards before coming to a halt, just a short distance from Bryce. He gets up, hardly harmed, walks to the edge of the crater. He looks down into the crater and sees a metallic ball, about the size of a basketball in the center. Bryce pushes up the sleeves of his jacket, and leans forward to get a closer look. Weakened earth crumbles underneath Bryce, and he slides down to be right in front of the silver ball. He starts investigating the object. (Bryce): It looks like a satellite or something... Suddenly, the ball hisses, releasing steam. Two door like panels slide into it, revealing a green gauntlet with a green hourglass symbol above the wrist. The gauntlet has fingers that only go up about half-way and an odd, sharp plating on it which is also green. The hourglass symbol lights up and the device begins whirring with foreign sounds (Bryce): (His voice trembling a little bit) I- I should g-go. As he turns around, the hourglass glows brighter suddenly, as the whirring becomes more intense. Bryce turns around for a second to see the device open up and release green tentacles that wrap around his left forearm. (Bryce): AH!! Bryce spins and heads for the wall of the crater, as he does the gauntlet retracts the tentacles, simultaneously pulling itself onto his arm. The gauntlet reverts to its original form as he climbs out of the crater, hardly even noticing. As soon as he gets out of the crater, he falls to his knees and looks down on his left arm. (Bryce): AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! The gauntlet's faceplate glows white, as Bryce feels a sharp pain in his left arm that quickly rises to his head which brings him all the way down to the ground, clutching the sides of his face. The white light fades, and the pain subsides. Bryce rises up to his knees again, and looks down at the gauntlet. Then, the faceplate illuminates the dark forest with a dazzling green light as it transforms. The gauntlet shrinks down to the size of a sports watch, the band becoming solid black and a silver ring forming around the face plate. The glowing disperses and the hourglass dissipates behind a now mirror-like faceplate. Bryce looks down at the device on his wrist. (Bryce): So... so, what, an alien lost its watch... no biggie, right? (He stops abruptly and his face hardens) Why am I so calm? I should be panicking... right? (He looks down at his watch) I need to get this thing off. (He starts trying to take it off like a normal watch but there is no clip or anything to undo. The band is just one solid piece.) Come on- (He starts pulling on it), GET. OFF!!!! (His hands slips, twisting the dial on the faceplate. The hourglass reveals itself with green light shining on Bryce's face. He calms down to watch a holographic image of a humanoid plant monster, with red and orange thorns protruding from his head and shoulders, rise out of the faceplate as the faceplate itself ascends above its normal position about half an inch.) What is that?! And what am I supposed to do with this? (Curious, he pushes the dial back down and a burst of green light erupts from the watch.) Transformation sequence: A reddish-purple ball of energy travels diagonally, top left to bottom right across the screen. The ball explodes into green light when it reaches the bottom right corner. The device glows green and vines shoot out of the face plate, then wrap around Bryce's arm, and continue this way until they cover his head. He grabs his head and swings it down then rapidly back up, his face shifted to look like the monster's. Red and yellow thorns sprout from his head and shoulders while he spins. He stops and looks at his hands before looking up again, screaming. The scene is engulfed in green light, ending the sequence. End Scene The monster takes Bryce's place as the light fades away, spiraling into a badge on his chest that resembles the faceplate. The badge then disappears so rapidly, he doesn't even notice it. He looks down at his hands, scared beyond belief, when he suddenly becomes very, unsettlingly calm while still maintaining his astonished manner. (Everglade): Oh man... How did I- what am I- OH! What's that smell?! (He takes a huge whiff and his eyes widen) Oh... That's me... Jesus Christ! I smell like the everglades in the summer! (He only really relaxes for a moment before returning to confusion) What... what am I supposed to do with this? Everglade's eyes take on a bright white light and he spins, facing a large boulder. He swings his arm back, it lights with a small flame, then thrusts it back down, tossing a ball of fire at the unsuspecting rock. His eyes return to their natural bright green and he becomes very confused. (Everglade): How did I do that... How did I know to do that? Everglade suddenly becomes very aware of another issue and begins to panic slightly. (Everglade): Oh man! What am I supposed to do as this thing forever? I can't go back to school, I can't get a job, I'm probably not even an American citizen anymore! I can't be this monster any more! I need to be me again! (Green light swirls from seemingly nowhere around Everglade's body, and spirals into the center of his chest where the badge with the hourglass reappears.) It's that symbol again... (He raises his hand toward the badge, being guided by some unseen force) It's not that simple, is it? He touches the badge with his palm, hoping something would happen. Everglade is then engulfed by little beams of green light, blasting out in all directions. When the light fades, Bryce is standing in Everglade's place, his hand still on his chest. (Bryce): Oh. My. God. Bryce takes off running back toward his home. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman (first appearance) *Professor Paradox (first appearance) *Azmuth (first appearance) Aliens Used *Everglade (first appearance) Allusions *The title of this episode is an allusion to the Infinity. Major Events *Bryce is sent the Infinity and puts it on. *Everglade makes his debut appearance. *Bryce, Melanie, Jake, Jessica, Sam, Azmuth, Paradox, and Hannah all make their first appearances. Trivia *This is the Pilot episode for Bryce Bowman: Origins. *Sean and Raven are mentioned, but not shown. *Everglade's transformation is shown for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:BBO Category:Series Premieres Category:Brywarrior Category:Vilgax' Quest for the Infinity Arc Category:Season Premieres